


heaven and hell company

by q_qllaz



Category: heaven officials blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Kinda not, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, Xie Lian porn actor, but still long hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_qllaz/pseuds/q_qllaz
Summary: When Qing Xuan tells him that there may be a better paying job Xie Lian doesn't even ask about what it is, accepting to go. Only to find out in the interview that the fancy place owned by the most handsome man he has ever seen was a porn company.
Relationships: Hualian - Relationship, Xie Lian/Hua Cheng
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, also my first time writing smut. Hope yall like it!
> 
> Also, English its not my first language, sorry if I made too much typos :(

Xie Lian looked down at the screen again, reading the direction sent by Qing Xuan.

"Get out of the way!" a man shouted, startling him. The sudden movement made the phone between his hands fell and smash with the floor.

"Sorry, sorry!" he quickly apologized, bowing his head to the old man in front of him.

The man rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Youngsters these days only know how to look at that damn thing only. Nothing of work, nothing of responsibility" he heard him say as he passed.

Xie Lian let a small sigh come out and decided to not answer anything. When the man finally got away he turned and picked up the phone, saving it in his pockets without looking at the screen, pretty sure that it must have cracked.

_ It's not like I can pay the repairment anyway. _

His lips tensed a little bit as he approached the big glass doors, the automatic system letting him in instantly.

The nice and controlled air inside the loft was a big contrast with the late autumn weather in the street. It wasn't as warm as a late spring day but it was still warmer.

The interior didn't surprise him, it was as fancy as the facade insinuated. Broad and well decorated; with gold and white as main colors. There was little furniture, only a big peninsula made of marble stood in the end. Xie Lian adjusted the laps of his coat trying to make it look as decent as possible, not that much can be done with a model so old and walked to the peninsula where a dark-haired boy sat.

"Appointment?" the boy asked, without even turning to him.

Xie Lian blinked a couple of times. "I think… so?"

"Do you have an appointment or nah?" the boy asked again, Xie Lian thought that the clicks in the mouse sounded a little bit harder.

"I don't know, I have been recommended by"…" he started, trying to explain.

"Yes, yes. And I was recommended by Switzerland's president. Do you have an appointment or not?" interrupted the man again. There was no way that the movement of the boy's hands were actually writing anything coherent.

Xie Lian rubbed his forehead confused. He really didn't know if he had an appointment or no, he didn't even know who he was supposed to see. The opportunity came abruptly this morning when talking to Qing Xun about the extenuating half-time job his friend told him that he got the perfect solution. Then sent him the direction to that place and disappeared without explanation.

Initially, he considered ignoring the thing, uncertain of the mysticism of his friend. Guilt had followed immediately, and the regret of thinking about his friend's intentions as evil motivated him to go.

"I don't know. A friend told me to come here…"

"Listen" the boy tried to interrupt again.

"My name is Xie Lian"

"What?" the boy asked, lifting his head for the first time.

"Maybe you could check in the system? The person who told me to come is…"

"Can you repeat your name?" he asked, erasing the annoyed tone from before.

Xie Lian blinked a couple of times disconcerted by the change of attitude.

"Xie Lian," he said slowly. "I have my identification with me"

"Oh fuck. Oh lord" the black-haired boy exclaimed as his face went even paler. "Oh lord fuck" he kept saying, throwing himself up the chair and getting out of the peninsula.

Xie Lian's pulse agitated, thinking that the boy recognized him and was about to make a scene. Maybe if he went out running at that same moment he could hope to escape before it went downhill.

The boy stopped in front of him, bowing in a 90s degree angle, repeating it a couple of times.

"I'm so sorry for my attitude before," he said without stopping bowing. Xie Lian extended his hand trying to stop him but the boy kept moving too fast. "I hope I didn't offend you, and if I did please feel free to determine my punishment"

"Please stop. You're going to puke." Xie Lian answered when he could grab the boy's arm. "You were never offensive, there's no need for punishment."

The boy tried to bow again but Xie Lian stopped him. The black-haired boy looked at him in the eyes and cleared his throat with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Then let me guide you to the president's office" He signaled towards the elevator.

Before Xie Lian could even ask the man started walking towards the hall beside at a very fast pace.

“The president you say?” he asked as they entered the elevator. The boy pressed a big black button at the top of all the others. At this point, he decided to ignore the whole fanciness of the building. It was neverending.

"Yes, he told me to send you to him as soon as you arrived." the boy answered, with the same uninterested voice tone that he used at the beginning.

"I see." Xie Lian said, not completely sure about what to think about it.

What in the heavenly realm has done Qing Xuan? He just wanted a full-time job, not a vice president post.

"Please, feel free to not answer if you think me rude," he said, getting the boy to look at him, "But, in what field does this company works?"

When their eyes locked Xie Lian couldn't keep the gaze, turning to the floor quite ashamed.

There he was again, making a fool of himself.

Yet, he waited expectantly for an answer. He wanted to know what does a company needs to do to be that wealthy and fancy.

Suddenly the ambient in the little cubicle changed when the boy started laughing with all his heart. Soon Xie Lian saw him bending over and clapping his hands as laughs took his breath away.

If he had any face left, he would probably be brilliant red at this moment. Uncomfortable, he cleared his throat trying to stop the situation.

"Sorry," the man said trying to stop laughing. "It's just so funny, you're a funny dude," he said breathily.

Xie Lian smiled disconcerted.

"What it's so funny?" he asked. Then the boy stopped laughing abruptly.

"For real?"

"I-i, really don't know."

Xie Lian saw him open his mouth in an almost perfect o and gazed towards the door instead.

"Have you been living under a rock or what?" Xie Lian rubbed his cheek. He kind of has been living under one. Almost eight years have happened and still, he could not bring himself to use social media or the internet in general again, afraid of finding something about himself.

The doors opened and they both turned.

"Thanks lord. It's not my work anymore." He heard him mumbled. Then he stretched a hand towards the hall and smiled not so pleasantly "Look, there will probably be a woman that looks like an ugly chicken. Tell her your name, she will know what to do."

Xie Lian exited the cubicle and gave him a smile.

"Thanks…" he started, only then realizing that the boy never told him his name.

"He Xuan, you can call me that." he told him as the doors closed.

Following the hall in front of him, Xie Lian felt the immediate contrast between the principal floor and this one.

Here, black and red were prevalent, with slight tones of silver. Marble shiny floor, dim red lights, wood panels. The hall was tall and broad, with walls decorated by posters all over it, to his surprise almost all were from his favorites movies. That helped him relax a little bit, it's very rare to find someone who shares the same taste in movies as him.

In the end, space opened into a big salon with different furniture also in red and black. Behind the big table in one of the sides, a brown-haired woman sat, unconcerned of his presence.

It's a requirement for working here being beautiful or what? He asked himself as he got closer to the table.

"Hello," Xie Lian said in low voice. The woman then interrupted her gaze from the pages in her lap, turning to him with furrowed eyebrows. When their eyes connected her expression changed immediately.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were He Xuan," she said organizing her papers. "Oh! who are you?" she asked actually detailing him this time. Xie Lian got closer to the table holding his hands.

"My name is Xie Lian. He Xuan told me you would…" He stopped as the woman opened his mouth with a gasp.

"I thought you weren't coming." She mumbled so quietly that he almost thought she didn't say anything.

"What?" now he was starting to get really confused.

"Nothing, nothing," she said quickly standing up. "Please, feel free to make yourself comfortable. I will tell the president that you are here"

So, I am really going to talk with the president? What's happening? he asked himself

He sat on the most proximal sofa and saw her disappear behind a light red curtain. It was surprising that the piece of fabric didn't collide with the rest of the decoration.

He heard a couple of doors opening and closing and rubbed his hands as a slight flutter tickled in his stomach, he was starting to feel nervous and didn't know why.

He did not have a reason, there was no actual expectation of this interview. He did not even know what the offer was about, and he hardly doubted that It would change drastically his situation. He has been living this way for so long that any other way of living seemed impossible, these last eight years erased any expectation or hopes from him. Not even an interview with an apparently wealthy company was able to rise them again.

Yet he still did not understand why his palms were sweating so much.

The doors opened again and he straightened his back, holding his breath as a pale hand went through the curtain. The man that came in front of the fabrics was everything except he imagined.

Xie Lian had to remind himself to not let his jaw drop as the tall man walked to him, hypnotized by the elegant and masculine aura of his walk. He was the exact representation of what Xie Lian thought was handsome and beautiful.

He has never doubted his appearance, yet when he raised from the sofa he couldn’t avoid feeling clumsy in comparison.

A pair of deep dark black eyes looked at him, accompanied by a side white and brilliant smirk. All framed by the most beautiful face he has ever seen; a high and long nose with a strong yet refined jawline. This was the type of face that deserved to be in everywhere.

The dark red lips extended in a full smile and Xie Lian flushed as he realized that he has been plain staring at him.

“Hello,” he said with a deep rich voice that made him tremble internally, when Xie Lian struggled to answer the man let a little giggle come out of his mouth. Xie Lian wanted to hide his face, which was probably bright red by now “It’s a pleasure to meet you” the man extended an arm changing his expression to a pleasant look.

“I-it’s a pleasure for me too” he was able to stutter, feeling ashamed by touching him with his sweating hand.

The fluttering in his stomach augmented at the touch of his skin so much that he felt like he was about to expulse everything he has eaten the last three days. His hand contrasted with the image of the man in front of him, warm and smooth. He had to make a really big effort to not let himself tremble.

“I will be going now” Xie Lian jolted at the voice of the woman. He had completely forgotten that she was in the place too.

Xie Lian gave her a thin smile as she bowed towards them, very conscious of the fixed gaze of the man on his face. He tried to break the union between both hands but he holds it tight, waiting until the woman left to let it go.

Xie Lian put them in his pockets and turned to look at him again, giving him a thin nervous smile.

“Hope you didn’t find any trouble on your way here,” the man said, signaling towards the curtains. Xie Lian followed him.

“Oh no, not at all” he answered faster than he actually wanted.

The hall behind the curtains was illuminated by a thin red light, making it feel warmer than the rest of the building. The tones here were more predominant in black, he noticed.

They went through a pair of gold-painted doors, that gave towards another pair. Xie Lian estopped as the man turned towards him and extended a hand.

“Coat, please… Sorry, what’s your name?”

“Xie Lian” The man smirked again.

“Mister Xie Lian, your coat please” Xie Lian flushed, feeling embarrassed by the sound of his name on the man´s voice.

“Please, just Xie Lian,” he said as he handed the dark piece of fabric.

“Then may you call my San Lang,” the man said with a smile. Turning to the other pair of doors again.

“Oh, I would never be able to!" Xie Lian moved his hands in front of him. At this pace, his cheeks were going to explode before he even finished the interview.

“Please, it’s just a nickname. It would be more comfortable that way” he assured him walking towards the big dark red sofa on the other side of the office.

“Then, thank you for having me today San Lang,” he said with a thin voice. Using the brief moment when he wasn’t seeing him to hide his face between his hands.

“Something to drink?” he asked standing beside a small bar behind the couch. Xie Lian nodded and sat.

San Lang handed him a can of soda, on the couch in front of him.

“I love this flavor,” he told him with a smile. Xie Lian returned the smile mesmerized as the man started to hold his long inky hair in a tall ponytail.

“Me too!” Xie Lian opened the can feeling nostalgic by the smell of grapefruit soda. “I used to drink this a lot”

“Really? That’s amazing, almost all my friends hate this flavor” he answered letting the tail rest on his shoulder.

“I know right! Mine too!” he answered excitedly, the man gave him a broad grin opening his legs and letting a thick muscular arm rest on the back of the couch.

Xie Lian thanked the dim lights that let him blush without feeling like a complete idiot, he laughed slightly drinking a sip from the can trying to brush off the unknown feeling in the low part of his torso.

“Now, if I am not wrong you are Qing Xuan’s friend right?” Xie Lian tried to focus on his words, but every movement that he made sent a current of heat through his body “He told me briefly that you needed help but didn’t explain further” His breath almost stopped when the man licked his lips.

“Right?” San Lang asked again.

"Yes!" Xie Lian answered too quick and too energetic. "Actually, Qing Xuan didn't explain anything to me neither. I was hoping that you would be able too."

Xie Lian's head went blank again as he saw the man roll his eyes with a little smirk. He couldn't believe that someone that handsome actually existed.

"Qing Xuan that man… He is always like that. "

"Are you good friends too?" Xie Lian asked curiously, he didn't know any of Qing Xuans friends. To him, he was his only friend but he knew that someone as social as he friends must be abundant. 

"No way, more like boss-employee thing." The man explained drinking from the can again. Then he inclined his head to the other side and Xie Lian saw him squint his eyes. "Then, you really don't know anything about this company?" Xie Lian negated with his head. "What are your expectations?"

“Well, being honest, I actually do not have one. Do not misunderstand!” Xie Lian exclaimed as the black-haired man furrowed his eyebrows. He fixed on his eyes to not lose the train of thoughts. “My situation is pretty limited already, what I am trying to say is that I am fine with whatever it comes as long it's more stable than part-time jobs.”

San Lang didn’t answer, instead, he saw him extending a hand to let the can over the table, then resting his head in one of his palms. Gazing him directly.

The big black pools detailed his whole body with a tortuously slow pace, almost making him forget that he had clothes on. When a thin-sided smirk appeared on his face Xie Lian felt a strong feeling in the low part of his abdomen, followed by a flush of warmness on his chest. The echo of his heartbeats beating heavily in his ears.

“Even porn?” San Lang asked in a low raspy voice. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that the man just said something.

“What?” He asked not sure about what he heard.

“That’s what we do here. Porn.” He explained, resting his head on the hand that was on the back of the couch.

Xie Lian's head went completely blank, unable to react.

He didn’t expect anything at all, and yet this was nowhere in any of his imaginations.


	2. 2

Xie Lian opened his mouth and closed it again, not actually sure about what he wanted to say.

He was not ashamed nor displeased, the porn industry was a big world, but he never imagined that it was this big. This company was surely one of the wealthiest that he has been in, every corner seemed to glow in gold and still, he could have never imagined that it was a house for the most despised yet prevalent industry.

“Porn? What kind of porn?” Xie Lian saw him put down the crossed leg, trying to not imagine him without clothes.

“Almost every kind of porn.” San Lang answered with a smile. Xie Lian felt not sure that the answer cleared something, he was so clueless when it came to this area. “Specifically gay porn” the man cleared when Xie Lian said nothing.

Xie Lian couldn’t help to blush again, tensing his muscles unconsciously. He knew that media has changed a lot since he used to work in the medium, there was no longer shame or banning in homosexuality and celebrities were free to represent themselves as they truly were but it was hard to change things that were ingrained by force into him. He knew that he no longer needed to hide, mostly because he was no one now, but couldn’t help the subconscious feeling of nervousness that flooded him years ago every time someone mentioned sexuality to him.

“Really?” he mumbled in a thin voice.

“Well, it’s not always gay porn. We do a lot of things.” San Lang explained, perceiving his discomfort. “You can check the contract; we can also adapt it to your taste.”

Xie Lian sighed, deciding to ignore the oppressing feeling in his chest and focusing on what the man just said. There was a contract, that something that he could manage.

“I would like to. I really do not have any clue about how does this industry works” he said genuinely.

He saw the man stand up and go to the big, also black, desk on the other side of the room and pick a fold. Walking back to him with the same calm but not slow pace, Xie Lian took a sip from the can and put it on the table realizing that his hands warmed the drink too much to be enjoyable anymore.

When San Lang sat next to him, instead of his previous place, his body gave a little jolt making more obvious his nervousness.

Barely at an arm of distance, Xie Lian was able to see him in much more detail. The beautiful face framed by the black silky hair that slipped out of the ponytail, the tattoos that covered one of his arms limited by the tucked shirt on his bicep.

“Here we explain the terms, the profit divisions and rules of the company” San Lang explained, handing him the papers. “Do you need me to turn on brighter lights?” he asked, turning his body to him.

“No, I have very good eyesight” The man nodded and rested his face on his hand, directly looking at him.

Xie Lian opened the fold, starting to read immediately the terms of the contract to escape from the man’s eyes.

Everything was concise and short, explained every section perfectly. The profits were divided in a 50/50 ratio, and the company would be in charge of all the production. Actors were free to set their own rules and standards as long as it does not cause any damage to the company or people that worked there. Even the schedule was flexible, only requiring to spend 25 hours weekly in the place.

The only part that was causing him trouble, was the boundaries section. It was a long page with terms that he didn’t understand. Things like bondage, cream pie, bukkake were completely unknown to him.

How do you set boundaries when you have no experience at all?

“Usually we ask the aspirant to submit a video of them masturbating,” San Lang said when Xie Lian reached the last page. “It helps us to decide if the person’s vibe goes with us”

“I see” Xie Lian answered quietly, putting the fold down. A rush of heat flooding him as his head illustrated san lang watching porn videos.

It was right that he didn’t make any expectations from this. Now that he realized that it was impossible for him to work here, the uncomfortable feeling of disappointment was missing. Only the simple truth: A almost 30 years old virgin had no place in this industry.

“I am really thankful that you considered me but I don’t think that I would be able to work here,” he said looking at the folder, Xie Lian heard the man move surprised.

“Why?” he asked in a calm tone of voice.

Xie Lian rubbed his forehead uncomfortably. He wanted to be sincere, it was what San Lang deserved after being so kind to him and considering it. But still wasn’t the kind of thing that he could say easily out loud.

“I don’t think I have the experience required for this.” He spouted out before burying his head in the sofas back.

He heard him get closer, radiating a thin smell of perfume.

“That’s no problem. I think that every aspirant considered themselves inexperienced before entering here, even if you never had sex it's fine, there’s always room to learn”

“Still, I don’t have a video” Xie Lian excused again with his face still hidden. He heard him give a small giggle and immediately lifted his head with a thin frown. “Hey! Don’t mock me!”

His complaint only made the man laugh harder, making him form a tiny put unconsciously.

“Alright, alright” San Lang stopped with a smile. “There’s no pressure, you can send it this week. It doesn’t have to be too professional, you just have to record yourself touching and…”

“But I don’t even know how to do that!” Xie Lian busted out still sensible for San Lang’s mocking.

He saw the man stop his gesture midair. Only then he realized what he said.

“You don’t know?” he asked, surprised.

“Anything.”

“Never?” Xie Lian negated with his head resisting the desire to bury his head again, he needed to stop being so childish. “Nothing at all?” San Lang pressed again and Xie Lian gave a low moan in negation.

Seeing the reaction of San Lang just confirmed his decision. Of course, he knew about lust and sex, every person who was a teenager once knew, but back then he didn’t have the time nor the knowledge to carry it out and so long has passed that it became a habit to suppress himself. How could a person who doesn’t even know how to touch himself be able to do porn? San Lang wasted time from his surely busy schedule to interview someone who didn’t even have the lowest level of experience.

The man moved a hand and softly put the strands of hair that were on his face behind his ear, Xie Lian blinked in surprise. Then San Lang leaned with a smile and stopped his mouth by his ear.

“Don’t you want to learn?” he asked with a low raspy voice that lifted every single strand of body hair.

San Lang left an almost imperceptible sigh to come out from his mouth, making him jolt at the sensation of warm breath touch his ear. Xie Lian felt a jab in a part of his body that he had thought dead for years and pressed together his legs.

Without thinking it too much he nodded, giving a trembling yes.

Given the consent San Lang put his head even closer and licked his ear, the warm wet sensation surprised him and Xie Lian tried to back away a little bit scared of the expression that wanted to come out of his mouth.

San Lang seeing his intentions put a hand in his thigh, instead of making him open the legs.

Then went down to his neck and left a little kiss and before he could think about anything, a high-pitched moan left his lips. Xie Lian covered his mouth embarrassed and heard him chuckle.

“Your voice is pretty” the man whispered against his neck, then continued leaving little kisses for a while. The jabbing feeling augmenting as the man put a hand in one of his tights.

“Open the zip” San Lang ordered going back to his ear.

At this point, Xie Lian didn’t know what he was doing. Only that there was a need, and that San Lang was making him feel good. So without thinking it too much he opened his pants and pushed them until his knees. “Good boy” a new rush of heat went through his body and he was about to turn his head and kiss him when the man touched the tip of his penis.

Xie Lian gasped as San Lang started a slow circling move around the point, and too embarrassed to watch he buried his head in the man’s chest.

“So fast and you are already like this.” San Lang said, the vibration of his voice at top of his head.

He had never felt like this before, even in his harder times during puberty. Back then, it was just a sensation of heat that sometimes invaded him like a calm fever. Nothing he couldn’t ignore.

But now the only word that came to mind was overwhelming. His veins were burning inside him, asking for something that he couldn’t understand. The pressure in his abdomen just continued increasing and Xie Lian wanted to release but didn’t know-how. A void above his stomach seemed to be wanting to devour him whole.

It almost felt like he wanted to piss, but it couldn’t be that? Could it?

Suddenly, San Lang introduced a hand into his underwear and grabbed the whole thing. Once again Xie Lian left a moan, unable to think or control himself under the sensations.

With the same slow pace that he used to touch the tip, his warm and smooth hand started to move up and down as long as the fabric allowed.

Xie Lian clutched his shirt and left a gasp that mixed midway with a moan. He knew that he should feel ashamed, a man that he just met was touching his most private part but it was too much, he had to release it. He didn’t know what it was, but he needed to do it.

“San Lang” he cried “please” his voice seemed to have startled him because for a second San Lang squeezed it a little bit too hard. Xie Lian moaned again, arching his back at the pain.

“What?” San Lang asked, with the same raspy and low tone.

“Please” Xie Lian begged unsure of what he wanted. “I need… I don’t know”

Without answering San Lang let out his member from the underwear, the cold air of the office hitting him bare. Xie Lian closed his eyes, only to open them again when San Lang grabbed his free hand. A new wave of blush flooded his face as the man let the hand over his member, topping it with his pale one.

“You need to do it yourself, how would you learn if not?” he almost whispered before slowly starting to move his own hand up and down, teaching Xie Lian the movement.

When Xie Lian started to move at the pace that his body asked San Lang retired his hand and dedicated to kiss and lick the neck that he exposed as he moved his head.

All his muscles were contracted, his stomach felt like a void where every sensation was absorbed just to come back hitting twice as hard. His hand was as fast as he could, trying to reach the thing that ran so close yet faster than him. Moans and gasps left his mouth uncontrollably, every piece of rationality disappeared from his head.

Yet, as he was trying so hard, the sensation persisted. Every time he felt that he was about to reach it, his arms gave up and slowed making him start again.

Sweat and frustration started to accumulate as the thing repeated a couple of times more.

This is impossible, he thought.

“San Lang, please!” he cried out as the thing happened again. The man has been staring at him directly all this time.

“What,” he asked with a smirk.

“I can’t,” he said giving up, his hand wet of his own fluids fell down his thigh “Please!”

Xie Lian saw him open a drawer and take a small pinkish tube, opening it above his member before letting a thick and shiny liquid fell over it.

“But you are so hard,” he said putting a hand on his member again, Xie Lian let out a high pitched moan and arched his back. Enjoying the contrast between the cold liquid and the warm hand. “You were doing so good” he continued slowly moving his hand up and down.

The pressing sensation was there again and Xie Lian tilted his hips unconsciously.

“Do you want more?” He asked keeping the same torturous pace.

Xie Lian nodded energetically. He needed more. He needed to reach there.

As he asked, San Lang immediately started to move his hand faster and faster taking cries and moans out of his mouth by force. His head was completely blank, no thoughts, reason went through it. Only desire and lust.

Before he even realized it, like a white wall over his eyes his mind stopped for a couple of seconds and then exploded. Finally releasing what he wanted all this time.

A white and sticky liquid came from his member and landed con his shirt, Xie Lian saw the thing breathless and still unable to overcome the feeling.

He saw San Lang extended to the drawer again and grabbed a box of tissues and started cleaning his hand and shirt. Then as he cleaned his own hand everything clicked in his brain, bringing an overwhelming sensation of embarrassment.

Before San Lang could say anything, Xie Lian stood up and started putting his clothes back in.

"What's wrong?" The man asked.

"I'm really sorry San Lang!" he apologized starting to walk to the doors, he couldn't see san langs face. He would die if he did. "I don't know what possessed me. I have done you so wrong."

When he was about to get hold of the door the man suddenly appeared behind him and made him turn. Xie Lian surprised by the movement let it flow, still looking to the floor.

"Gege," the man said in a very soft tone. Xie Lian lifted his head at the way he called him, and almost gasped when he saw the gentle smile on his face. A blink of genuine kindness danced in his eyes. "It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong." 

"But I-" Xie Lian started again but realizing what he was about to say he buried his face between his hands. 

"Actually, you were pretty good." the man put a strand of loose hair behind his ear again. One that Xie Lian was pretty sure it was still very red. 

"Still..." 

"Let's do this, " San Lang said as he grabbed his wrists and pulled them down. Xie Lian jolted at the contact and San Lang immediately let them go. 

Xie Lian was about to tell him that it was ok when the man started speaking really fast. "I will not oblige you to anything, you don't need to contact me anymore if that's what you want. But I want you to know that I'm really interested in giving you a position in the company and you can take it anytime you want." 

Xie Lian saw him amazed at the expression on his face. He seemed gentle, caring, and a little bit ...regretful? He was not sure. 

A flush of warmness flooded through him at the thought of genuine kindness that the man was showing him. It has been so long since he received any of the sorts from anyone that he completely forgot how nice it felt. 

"What do you think?" he asked as Xie Lian didn't answer. 

Xie Lian blinked getting out of the train of thoughts on his head, and nodded, "I like it." 

San Lang then gave him a big and bright smile, as if he was really relieved from his words. Xie Lian gave him a thin one as an answer.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter here, sorry for the tardiness. I was quite busy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this haha, hope you like it.

Xie Lian closed the door and left a big sigh come out.

When he crouched to take off his shoes, the smell of San Langs' perfume impregned in the t-shirt hit his nose. Making him bury his head between his knees.

After the agreement on giving him time to think, Xie Lian still rushed to go. He needed air to clear his head and San Lang was a close reminder of whatever just happened.

When he was about to get out, San Lang stopped him again but this time insisted on him changing his clothes. After a little bit of insistence, Xie Lian acceded changing his shirt and letting San Lang take him home.

At first, he wasn't sure about letting him know his address, then feeling stupid for thinking it that way. What would do the owner of an obviously wealthy company with the address of someone like him, it was worth anything.

They talked about little things like the weather or nice stores through the way. Xie Lian noticed San Langs care to not touch any heavy nor personal topic, and slowly let himself relax.

Only when they finally arrived, San Lang took a little card from one of the car's drawers and gave it to him. "Remember, there's no pressure and always a place to adjust."

Xie Lian stared at the card for a pair of seconds, surprised again by the gentle and careful tone he was using. Before memories that he didn't want back came he took it and smiled at the man again, exiting the car and entering the building immediately.

He inhaled again the remaining smell on his t-shirt and felt a tickling sensation in his stomach again. Just as he was about to allow himself to think about what happened not more than an hour ago, the door opened again.

He turned to see the one who got him in all this mess, and the only other person who had a copy of the keys, enter with quite some bags in his hands.

"Omg, darling! You gave me a scare." Xie Lian moved from the entrance, giving Qing Xuan space to take his shoes too. "What were you doing all bent over there."

Qing Xuan gave him one of those handsome smiles and took the bags, walking to the kitchen.

"What are all those bags," he asked instead, taking off his coat.

"For what else would it be?" Your new job!" Qing Xuan shook the bags over his head and Xie Lian gave him an uncomfortable smile.

"What job?"

Qing Xuans rolled his eyes.

"Are you being serious?" the man asked, "You didn't go?"

"Oh, you talk about the address that you didn't explain anything about?" Xie Lian asked just a little bit mad at his friend. He wasn't mad by him disappearing, but looking back he must have seen so stupid asking about the occupation of the company.

"Cmon!" Qing Xuan grabbed his arm. "I was busy!"

"Yeah," he answered taking the things to of the bags. "Me too."

There were a little cake and some fried chicken, plus a bag full of groceries. Xie Lian let a little sigh come out, he felt guilty by accepting these things from his one and only friend but still knew that it was the way Qing Xuan demonstrated that he cared about him. He had tried to tell him to stop, but the man didn't listen.

Qing Xuan grabbed one of his hands and make him look at his eyes, "I am sorry, I should haven't left you that way."

Xie Lian let a thin smile form on his lips and touched the top of his friend's hand before pulling it away. "It's ok, I went anyway."

He saw as the man's eyes light up. It made him think about an excited cat. "Really?!"

"Mnn" he answered, knowing that questions were about to come.

"And did you accept?"

"No." Qing Xuan rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Xie Lian took a chicken wing and bite it. Chewing before answering.

"Because… I don't know." He sighed and let his head rest on his hand. He had reasons to reject it but there were also reasons to accept it.

The rent, for example.

"Boy, what do you not know. There's a job and the pay its good." His friends said as he took a piece of chicken too. "You always are overthinking everything."

"I am not overthinking. It's just something that I have to consider very carefully." he wasn't an overthinker, he even considered himself pretty bold when it came to ways to obtain money. "Doing porn is something big, Shi Qing Xuan. Adventuring into taking a sex worker career it needs a lot of consideration, there will probably be money but with it, it comes to a lot of consequences you know."

"Yeah, I know." The man waved his hand at him, taking a bit of chicken with the other. The dismissal answer made him remember a comment made by San Lang.

"By the way, how did you met the president?" Qing Xuan lifted his head with eyebrows furrowed.

"The president?"

Xie Lian nodded, "Yeah, San Lang?"

His friend's expression cleared and smiled, "Ah, you mean Hua Cheng." Xie Lian tilted his head, confused "Nobody calls him president, it feels weird."

"But the boy in the reception did."

"He was probably just bitching," he said, waving a hand again. "But! Hua Cheng lets you call him by his nickname!" Qing Xuan pushed him in the shoulder playfully. Xie Lian couldn't contain the smile, feeling his face getting hotter. "You are blushing!"

"I thought that he was just being friendly."

"Oh no, no way. He is as obnoxious as he is handsome." Xie Lian rubbed his cheek getting more and more confused. "He must have really liked you if he let you call him by his nickname. He Xuan once did and the man almost skinned him alive, it was terrifying!"

Xie Lian stared at him with a thin smile.

"But don't get me wrong!" he exclaimed. "He is a pretty good boss, distant but caring. He is just very careful with the lines between employer-employees."

"So, do you work for him?" he asked directly this time.

Qing Xuan lifted an eyebrow and smiled. "Is not obvious?"

"Why didn't you tell me before. I thought we were friends."

"You never asked," he answered not looking at him. "It is important?"

"Well… It isn't." Xie Lian answered after a couple of seconds. " But you could have told me about the company at least."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. " This time he looked him in the eyes.

Xie Lian nodded and then gave him a lip smile.

After eating the chicken, they cleaned the kitchen and went to sit on the little couch that Xie Lian had on one side with a piece of cake on hand. Most of the time it was covered with things like clothes or objects due to the lack of space, the place was a monospace apartment that didn't allowed him to do really much.

"Then, what are you going to do?" Qing Xuan asked again after a while.

Xie Lian took a piece of cake and chew slowly. Thinking about what to answer.

"Honestly, I still don't know." He took another piece of cake. "There's still too much to consider."

Qing Xuan sighed and pointed at him with a spoon. "Why are you acting like they will send you to war?"

"Because…" he started. "I feel too inexperienced for this." Qing Xuan started laughing and Xie Lian punched him in the shoulder.

"Bah, I was a virgin too when I started." he waved a hand at him. "What does it scares you so much?"

Xie Lian left the empty plate on the floor and hugged his knees, chewing his cheek while thinking about his friend's words. He hadn't thought that he was scared, but now he could feel it. He actually was really scared.

"Well, maybe my past image?" he said tentatively after a while. He heard his friend let out a sigh before putting the plate on the floor too.

"Well, I guess that's a good excuse."

"It's not an excuse, it's a reality. What if something happens if I go public again," he asked. "What if my old image affects the company, all people there will suffer."

"For fucks sake, you're talking like it will kill them! If someone was thinking of doing something to you, I think it would have happened by now." he answered "Also, the entertainment industry is like fast food, quick and disposable. I don't think that after eight years there would be people who perfectly remember you."

"Hey, that hurts." Xie Lian punched him again.

"It's the truth tho." He knew but still hurt. "Look it; you were a really big actor who played in all those tv dramas and movies watched by old hags, the people who watch gay porn is a completely different audience. I don't think that a lot of people would be able to recognize you."

Xie Lian looked at the ceiling, thinking about it. His friend was right, the audience that he made content for before although it was really big, was also specific. His fanbase used to be integrated mostly by very young women or very old.

He had spent all these years thinking about keeping himself invisible to the public, trying to almost erase himself from existence that the mere consideration of exposition again was making him sweat.

"I mean, it's true. I guess I haven't thought it that way." Qing Xuan patted his back.

"That's what friends are for." his friend answered still patting his back. "Also because you're being pretty picky for someone whos economically fucked."

After talking a little bit more, Qing Xuan decided to leave after a call from his brother. Xie Lian knew the man because he used to pick his friend all the time, only once they talked and Xie Lian never wanted to do it again.

He then decided to clean a little bit and select the clothes that he was going to use the next day. He elected something comfy and old since he usually would be in charge of moving and packing heavy things. It was strenuous and he always ended with bruises but the pay was a little bit better than other jobs.

When he felt tired enough he decided to go to sleep. He liked to fall quick and easy, lingering in thoughts just made everything worse. 

But foolish of him to think that his brain would stay quiet with such an eventful day. He wasn't as tired as he thought because there weren't that many events, but now that he was alone in the dark the principal event began to float up in his mind. 

Xie Lian buried his head and screamed in his pillow trying to stop it, but it was too late. It has already surfaced, clear, and accurate.

The piercing black gaze, the thin red lips, and the big muscular tattooed arms; his mind tortured him navigating through the thick tights remembering him the feeling that flooded his body when the man opened his legs to sit more comfortably. 

How would it feel to sit in that lap? To let San Lang caress his waist?

Oh god, Xie Lian gasped as the same wave of heat that flooded him that evening hit again. 

He could feel it. The palpitations down there, starting to ask for a thing that he just learned how to give. 

A throbbing pain pierced him as the hard and firm mattress stopped his member from rising properly, urging him to move. But he didn't, instead, he tried to use the pain to stop his erection burying his head lower.

Wrong thing.

He didn't change before going to bed, only took off the pants, wearing the black t-shirt that San Lang lend him before going out. The same that was impregned in his perfume. 

The smell awoke new sensations, now in his memories San Lang was beside him. So close that he could feel the warmness from his body. A pale hand caressed his face before bending down. He remembered the thin smell of grape juice soda before his mouth reached his ear where the hot breath warmed his ear. 

Unconsciously his hips rose and went down again, rubbing his constricted extension against the matters. Xie Lian gasped, suddenly out of breath by the sensation. 

As the low and deep voice of San Lang vibrated in his ear, Xie Lian kept rising and rubbing his hips against the mattress. He could feel the surprising hot temperature when he pressed his face down in his arm, breath short and quick as he searched for the same sensation of pleasure that he felt that evening under San Langs's hand. 

It was delicious, anything like he felt before. No thoughts went through his mind at that time, only the sparkling sensation in his stomach. The rising tension in his pubic area. The delicious heat that raised inside him. 

He wanted that again. 

Turning his body to the roof, Xie Lian took off the underwear. Not caring about the wet spot around where the tip of his cock would be. He flexed his legs and opened them, leaving free way to his trembling hand that grabbed his member. 

He flinched but didn't let go, amazed by the comforting feeling of his own touch. He had never done this before. 

A jab hit him at the tip and a warm liquid wetted his hand. He laid quiet for a couple of seconds, enjoying the overwhelming heat. Remembering San Lang´s movement, he started to repeat it. Going down and up, up and down. 

As if was not enough, the perfume on the t-shirt kept bringing back memories. While rubbed his member, San Langs's voice inundated his head, telling him to keep his hand firm, praising him for being a good boy. 

Flooded by the echoes of his voice, Xie Lian started to move his hand faster and faster refusing to attend to the pain in his muscles. 

With his other hand, he suppressed a moan as he imagined San Lang licking his ear, biting his neck. The pangs of pain in his arms started to get more intense, almost making him stop. 

But he didn't. He was almost there, he had almost reached the top.

His moans grew uncontrollable. High and breathy sounds that came as if his mouth was an independent place, out of the brain´s reach. A thin layer of sweat covered his face. 

Xie Lian buried his head in the neck of the t-shirt, inhaling the smell of San Lang. 

With a low groan, the tension finally collapsed. Making his eyes go white again. 

Xie Lian opened his eyes as the alarm rang annoyingly loud. He sat abruptly and silenced the thing, rubbing his eyes that told him to sleep for a few minutes more. 

When he finally stopped rubbing his eyes and brushing his messy and tangled hair, he stood up. Only to get startled by the sticky sensation between his tights. 

He sighed covering his face, the memories of the last night coming to him. 

The second set of alarms rang, remembering him that he hadn't that much time to sit around embarrassed. He decided to let the sheets to later after work and went quickly to the shower, making sure to clean his body very well. 

Before the third set of alarms rang, the one that he programmed to remember himself to get out in time, he was all dressed and ready to go. Giving him time to eat one of the already cooked buns on his way to the store.

Work was always humdrum, the same set of actions and answers repeating again and again until the end of the shift. But that made it easy, manageable, and almost free of casualties. That was what kept him going, although it tired him horrendously, the easiness of the tasks provided some sense of stability. 

After a long day of moving heavy things, packing and arranging objects around the shift finally ended, setting the time to go back to his home. 

Xie Lian sighed, changing his clothes. That day has been a quite hard one, with the tiring night before his body was already weak and his mind disoriented. He almost broke some delicate things. 

"Xie Lian." his boss´s voice appeared suddenly startling him. 

"Yes?" He asked putting quickly his t-shirt on. 

"Can we talk in my office for a moment?" 

Shit.

"Of course!" he answered with a smile. Following the man to the four-meter square that comprehended his office. 

"I want you to know that you are one of the best employees that I have ever have." The man started, Xie Lian rubbed his cheek already knowing where it was going. 

"But we can't continue our path together, right?" he said without erasing the smile on his face. There was no point in asking questions, people like him who did manual labor had no right to question anything. If they wanted him gone, he had no other option than go. "It's ok, I will pack my things." 

The man saw him speechless for a couple of seconds before drawing a thin smile on his face. He had never been a bad boss 

"We will be paying two months' salary for the unexpected announcement. I am really sorry. " Xie Lian nodded and stood up, accepting the handshake when the man offered.

That was way better than his last five jobs. 

After finally arriving home, Xie Lian left the little box with the things that he had in his locker and trowed himself in the mattress, burning his head between the pillows for a little white. 

He didn't want to think, he just wanted to lay there. Quiet. Worriless. 

But of course, that's not how a brain works. Precisely his, who loved to remember him all the time the crude and hard reality where he lived. Before, he was poor. Now he was jobless and poor. A deathly combination. 

He had enough money to survive at least two months, but what then. Finding a job that fitted his needs was almost impossible. He had no education, no technological skills. And on top of that, he needed to work in a place where he didn't have contact with the public or too many people, which erased most of the jobs that people like him could do. 

In the end, alone with his thoughts he recognized that all of those were excuses, he had always found one, that's how he has survived the last five years. He just needed to find a reasonable justification for pursuing the curiosity and excitement that the last evening with San Lang gave him.

Picking his phone from the other extreme of the bed, he maneuvered through the broken screen until he saw the number. 

"Hey, hope you are well. I have been thinking about the proposal, do I still have a chance?" 

He pressed sent before cowardice took him and thrown the phone again, burning his head in the sheets. 

Not longer than a minute after, his phone vibrated. He took it with trembling hands and read. 

"Hope you're well too. Glad that you considered it, would you like to meet tomorrow at brunch?"

Xie Lian sighed as he texted back, getting an answer immediately. He will send him the location the next day to discuss the terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try my best to do spell checking and correct things, but still, something could've slipped. Hope it didn't interrupt you from reading comfortably.


End file.
